My Little Change-Up
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: Twilight wakes up, inexplicably Applejack's farm, no memory of why she came there or how she got there. However, she soon finds that that's not the only things that's odd...and soon finds that everything that she knew it has changed.


My Little Change-Up

Chapter 1: Something's Different...

Twilight opened her eyes, feeling slightly dizzy, her ears ringing. She looked around, feeling something odd but couldn't quite place what, like something, a part of her was out of place...

She heard a voice calling out for her as she looked around an unfamiliar place. Well, semi-unfamiliar. It wasn't her treehouse where she normally resided, but it did seem like a place she had been to before...oh if she could only get bearings straight. That pony incessantly calling her wasn't helping matters, so she decided to find her way around and find whoever was calling her.

She was in a dirt covered field...a farm? Was she at Applejack's farm? She didn't remember coming over for a visit, which was...odd. How could she not remember? How did she get here?

She walked down the along the side of the barn that was part of the Apple family homestead, coming towards the front of the farm where a pony stood waiting for her, calling out her name impatiently.

As Twilight approached, it was clear the pony before her was a mare with a yellow coat and red mane and tail, with a cutie mark showing two dumbbells. She looked a lot like Applejack's sister to be honest, but much older.

The mare blinked. "Whatcha starin' for Twilight? Somethin' on mah face?"

Twilight tilted her head, brow raised in confusion. "I-I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Whut? Sis, did ya hit yer head or somethin' this mornin'?" The mare now looked Twilight over in concern. "Ah hope yer not comin' down with somethin', whut with harvestin' season almost here an' all."

Twilight glared, growing annoyed with some strange mare acting like she knew her and not even explaining who she was or why she was at Applejack's farm. Twilight assumed she might be a relative, but she was acting strange.

"Listen, Ah'm confused and tired, and Ah just had about enough of some strange pony Ah don't know all gettin' in mah face actin' like she knows me!"

Twilight's eyes widened in shock. That...was not how she spoke, not normally. She didn't speak with an accent, not like Applejack's, but here she was, talking like Applejack would. She backed away slowly.

"S-sis...? W-what's gotten into you?" The strange mare asked, looking even more concerned. "Maybe we should go see yer friend Rainbow Dash, she might know omethin' about what's ailin' ya..." the mare slowly walked to beside twilight and started leading her out of the farm.

Twilight looked at ehr in confusion. "Rainbow...? How would she know anythin' 'bout what's goin' on here!?" She cringed internally at the accent despite her best efforts to talk normally.

"This is more serious than Ah though..." The mare replied quietly.

Twilight decided she had enough. She could find her friends just fine without the help of some...weirdo acting like TWILIGHT was the one with a screw loose! And so...Twilight ran as the mare exclaimed in surprise and called at her. Twilight ignored her and kept running to her treehouse. Maybe she had a book explaining the weird disease she must she experiencing...or her lapse in memory.

When Twilight arrived at her treehouse, her eyes narrowed at hearing someone's voice through the door. She sighed, reminding herself that it was probably just Spike. She opened the door and stared at what she saw.

Rainbow Dash was desperately trying to jump into the air, panic on her features and at once Twilight could see why.

Rainbow's wings were...gone. It was almost as if Rainbow wasn't a Pegasus, but that was...impossible.

"Rainbow...? A-are ya, alright...?" twilight asked tentatively.

Rainbow Dash looked at her friend and rushed to ehr. "Twilight! You gotta help me! Last thing I remember I was sleeping on a cloud and then when I wake up I'm here! I tried to fly but I...I-I just couldn't! M-my wings...th-they're gone! E-even my cutie mark's different!"

She turned her flank toward Twilight to see and Twilight gasped. Instead of Rainbow's usual, normal cutie mark...it was Twilight's!

"B-but w-what could have done this!?" Twilight walked around Rainbow Dash slowly, thinking carefully. "It couldn't have been poison joke again...and I think we'd know if Discord was causing trouble again..."

Rainbow's eyes widened and she jabbed a hoof at Twilight's flank. "Twilight! Y-your mark!"

Twilight blinked and turned to see what Rainbow was pointing at...and gasped in shock and horror as she found that her cutie mark wasn't her own, but resembled Applejack's!

Something clicked in Twilight's head. "Oh no! Maybe the others are also..."

The two of them ran out to find their friends, worried about what could have happened to them, if they too had suffered a similar malady...

As Twilight and Rainbow Dash ran down the street, they saw a few figures heading towards them. As they got nearer, it was clear it was their friends, apparently having had the idea to come to twilight's house much as Twilight herself had done. They all stopped as they all got close enough to talk to each other.

Before Twilight could ask the other mares anything, they all quickly ran up to her and Rainbow Dash, simultaneously trying to tell her about their respective problems in a panic. As she stared at them, taken aback slightly, she was able to notice that her friends were all...different. They all had their usual appearances, of course, but Applejack had a pair of wings that she flapped instinctively and her cutie mark was completely different; Rarity's horn was missing and her hair were not in their trademark curls and...actually, she just realised that Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were still not among them.

"Umm guys," Twilight interrupted the two panicking ponies, "where's Fluttershy and Pinkie?"

It was at this point that a pink blur flew over them, shouting at the top foe her lungs "WWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Twilight frowned with an exasperated expression. "That was Pinkie jus' now wasn't it?"

Applejack nodded with a similar expression. "Eeeyup."

"And she's a Pegasus now isn't she?"

"Judging by how things appear to be right now, I believe so. "Rarity replied.

Twilight sighed. "Ah well, now we jus' need to find Fluttershy so we can figure what the heck is goin' on."

"I think I might know where she is..." Rarity said slightly huffily and walked over towards where her shop was. The others shrugged and followed.

_Ok all, it's me again, and I have made...an MLP fic. Though not my first, it's still something fairly new too, so of course we'll probably have the same crap that pervades my work, particular the ever gruesome OOC personalities._

_You can all probably guess what has happened ehre, at least partially. If not, I will reply to any comments put forward and explain, to avoid spoielrs._

_And I know I was overdoing the accent a bit for Twilight and Applebloom, but I wanted it to be clear what was going on, so I decided to make it clear that both characters had the ever (in)famous accent._

_And I really don't like how I ended it, but I wasn't sure of a better way to finish it so...we get this._

_Hope you all enjoyed it and please comment._


End file.
